Pups
by CellarGangGirl
Summary: Teddy's known what it's like to have the secret out all his life, so of course that's the person she finds comfort from. Maybe, though, they could find a little more in each other?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just like to write stories to fill in gaps in the written word of JK Rowling.

AN: My first foray into Teddy/Victoire. This was fun, I enjoyed it a lot. There'll probably be more of them in the future. Also, little note: I've seen Victoire a year and two years younger, but since she was born on the first anniversary of the Battle, I've made her a year younger. Just so you all know.

Also, another little side note: This is dedicated to Burdge_bug, whose pictures of Teddy and Victoire gave me the inspiration for this fic. Particularly "Feeling Alright" and "Pink". You should check her out on deviantart, she's gotta be the most amazing artist ever. Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

><p>Victoire gasped, grasping the banister of the staircase to hold herself up. Looking behind her, she caught sight of the group of seventh year Slytherin boys rounding the corner, snickering to themselves. She huffed, righting herself and continuing down on her way to the Great Hall. As she passed under a mistletoe set up above the bottom of the staircase, she thanked Merlin that Wood wasn't around - he'd been trying to get her under one since they'd set up the holiday festivities.<p>

She set off down the Gryffindor table, waving cheerily to Sylvia, her Ravenclaw friend. They'd made friends on the first train to Hogwarts, and both had been surprised when she'd made Gryffindor. Well, she supposed when your father had been a Gryffindor and your mum wasn't scared off by the fact that he'd been attacked by a werewolf...

A body slid into the seat next to her as she helped herself to some kippers. She glanced up and caught sight of Teddy's charming grin. His hair was green today, she noticed as she blushed into her kippers.

"Hey there, Vicky." He helped himself to some breakfast toast as his mates slid into the seats around them.

She glared. "You know I hate that nickname. My name is Victoire for a reason, Teddy." He had the good grace to look sheepish as he finished chewing his bite.

"Sorry." He said after swallowing. She rolled her eyes and he smiled at her again.

"So, what're you guys doing for Christmas? Coming over to Harry's, or are we getting together somewhere else?" He chatted amiably as she tried to dig into her breakfast. Really, she'd gotten up ten minutes ago; couldn't she have any rest? She looked across the table at Eckley, who was snorting into his porridge over something.

"Actually, _we_ aren't getting together anywhere. I'm staying here over break." She didn't offer an explanation, though she could feel his curious eyes on her. She wondered what color they were today, but her stomach flipped at the thought of making eye contact, for some reason.

"Why are you doing that? You always go home for Christmas." He finally questioned, apparently realizing she wasn't going to say anything more.

She gave him an exasperated look. "I just want some time to myself. I mean honestly, I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts, and you know how much time I get alone all year? The time it takes me to take a shower and get dressed in the morning. And sometimes, mum interrupts even that - she wants me to clear gnomes out of the garden, or to check the house for Bundimuns or Chizpurfles. So, I'm just gonna stay here for the holidays."

He was staring at her with a half-confused, half-incredulous look on his face. "But... No one else is staying for the holidays. You'll be alone; you won't have anyone to celebrate with." He didn't seem to understand why this appealed to her. She sighed.

"Yes, Teddy: That's my goal - to be _alone_." She explained obviously, as though he were a very slow child. He gave her a sarcastic look.

"Well you don't need to get snotty about it. Only, it means I'll have to give you your present a bit early." He frowned, apparently not liking the idea. She blushed.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

He snorted. "Oh please; shove it. It's not like it's a big deal or anything." She noted that his cheeks were pink, despite the nonchalant air he was putting on. A bell dinged through the Hall, signaling that classes would be starting soon. She sighed, looking down at her abandoned kippers. Oh well, so much for a healthy breakfast. She grabbed a slice of toast and stood, hauling her bag onto her shoulder.

"See you later." She waved an awkward goodbye as he and his mates stood as well. She could feel his eyes on her all the way out the doors.

She contemplated what the present could be - it couldn't be big, since he'd said it wasn't a big deal - on her way to Arithmancy. She hardly paid attention through the class, her mind still running rampant with the speculation. She didn't notice the snickering people or the ones giving her dirty looks. She only noticed on her way to Advanced Defence when yet another group of people shoved her on their way past. This time, it was a group of girls. And they looked like Ravenclaws.

"Oi!" She called in protest.

"Shh! It doesn't matter what _it _feels anyway, it's probably polluted..." She heard one of the girls whisper to another, who had started to turn back towards her. The girls continued on.

'It'? Had she called her an _'it'?_ What the hell? She didn't have time to wonder though, and with a shake of her head she headed off the side hall to Defence.

Since they were in different years and were going for different careers, there wasn't much overlap in Teddy's and her own schedule. Defence was one of the two classes a week they had together, along with Care of Magical Creatures on Tuesdays. While he wanted to be an Auror like his mum, she was going for a job in Care and Equality of Sub-human Creatures.

She took her seat in the back as the bell rang. Lately, she'd decided that the back of the room really did suit her much better. She blended in with the grey wall rather well, she thought.

"Accio homework!" Professor Dalgetty called from the front of the classroom. Rolls of parchment flew to him from students' desks, and he directed them to his desk before striding forward.

"All of you finished, good. Now, who can tell me from memory the five signs of a werewolf?" He questioned. A few hands rose into the air. She remained sunken down in her seat. Bloody chapter on werewolves. Of course, the professor called on the one person whose hand she hadn't noticed had been up.

"Lupin?" Her eyes swung with amazing speed to Teddy, who was a few rows down and a couple seats over. He sat up a bit straighter. He was rattling off the signs, but she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

Where did he find the courage? She had hated this section from the moment they'd started it, mainly because of her father's secret. She'd have thought he'd hate it just as much, if not more, because everyone knew his dad had been a werewolf. But there he was, bold as brass, raising his hand to answer questions even through the whispering of the other students. She had to hold back a sneer and the urge to hex as the boy in front of her made a derrogatory comment about looking in a mirror.

Professor Dalgetty was talking again. "Very good, Lupin - you obviously paid attention to what you were reading. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me why the Ministry has such difficulty making policy on werewolves?" He scanned the classroom. "Weasley?"

She blinked. Her hand had most certainly _not_ been raised; she ruddy hated when professors did that. Just when she didn't want to be noticed...

"Um. Because first and foremost, werewolves are humans. But when they're in their transformed state, if they haven't taken a potion, they'll attack any human who happens to cross their path. It's very difficult to put laws into action that protect both the werewolf and their potential victims." She answered, desperately wishing every eye in the class didn't rest on her. Dalgetty smiled, though.

"Very good. Another five points." She smiled weakly as the students turned back to the front of the room and sank into her chair. She could feel Teddy's eyes on her for a few moments more, but she didn't look up to meet them. Luckily, the professor continued on and he was forced to turn back to the front like the other students.

The rest of class passed rather uneventfully as Professor Dalgetty read an excerpt from _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_. He was, apparently, one of the people who pitied werewolves for their affliction, and she took solace in the fact that Teddy wouldn't have to listen to someone bashing werewolves all hour. Though she doubted that hearing about the horrors his father must've gone through was really any better. The persecution alone would've been enough to do her in.

It was horrifying, really, how wizards treated the people who couldn't do anything about what had happened to them. It was why she wanted to go into her chosen profession, actually. She felt like she needed to let them know that people out there _did_ actually care, even if they were only the minority.

Dalgetty ended the period by telling them that if they read the book they could earn extra credit and sent them on their ways. Victoire was gathering her things when a shadow fell over her. She knew who it was without looking up.

"You know, it only makes you seem more conspicuous when you try to shrink into yourself. You'd be better off to act as though nothing was wrong." Teddy advised wisely. She glanced up at him for a thoughtful second before fixing her eyes back on her bag.

"It's easier for you Teddy," she admitted. "You've had to live with it your whole life. You haven't had to go every day wondering what would happen if everyone found out." She couldn't look at him - admitting cowardess to another Gryffindor was like blasphemy, and he was the pinnacle of Gryffindor fearlessness.

"Erm... Victoire, have you seen this morning's _Prophet_?" He questioned suddenly. She looked up at him, heedless of her blush. He sounded nervous, and that was never good.

"No... Why?" She questioned. Was there something important about the _Prophet_? She hadn't looked at one since last week when they'd posted the article about House Elves not wanting freedom. Of course, if they had been raised with the option of freedom, they'd want it. Teddy shuffled his feet. She was getting more nervous every second he didn't speak.

"Teddy, what is it?" She couldn't take much more suspense.

"Erm, well... Only, I can't really explain... Here." He dug his hand into his bag and after a few moments of rustling around, pulled out a wrinkled version of what she assumed was today's _Prophet._ He handed it to her, and she took it, staring at him.

"Page four." Was all he said in way of an explanation. She flipped to the page and perused it quickly. Her heart sank and she thought she might have let out an awkward noise somewhere between a moan of horror and a sqwak of surprise.

The first column's headline read: "_William 'Bill' Weasley, Known Defender of Werewolf Rights, One of His Defendees_". She sank into her chair as she read on, unable to remain standing.

_On the twelfth of December, a source came forward to inform that Weasley, known to acquaintances as Bill, is in fact, a werewolf. Or at least, partly._

_Sources say that in the Battle of Hogwarts those near seventeen years ago, Bill and known werewolf Fenrir Greyback squared off and, in the melee, he clawed Weasley across the face. Many have speculated on the claw marks for years, and now it looks like his story of an enraged Jarvey was just that: A story._

_This past Sunday, I gave Weasley a chance to approve or deny these allegations. All he said was: "I've never told anyone such a story, and I won't back it." With that answer, neither an acceptance nor a denial, I think we're forced to believe, wizards and witches, that these rumours are true._

She couldn't help but stare at the article. There was silence in the room, and if she hadn't been so absorbed in the horror the article filled her with, she'd have wondered where Professor Dalgetty had gone. As it was, she nearly jumped a foot in the air when Teddy laid a large, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Are you gonna be alright, Victoire? You're looking a bit peaky, do you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" His voice was soft and gentle. His eyes were green, she noticed.

She shook her head, incapable of forming words just yet. They knew. Everyone knew. At least that explained the Slytherins and Ravenclaw girls. She didn't know what to think. What should she do?

Teddy was crouching down next to her to get a look at her face. His hands reached up to her and he brushed his thumb under her eye, wiping away a tear she hadn't realized had fallen. And just like that, she was sobbing, and his arms were wrapped around her and he was cradling her, rocking her slightly.

It was at least thirty minutes before she calmed down enough to pull away and only hiccough. The thought that it was a good thing she had a free period crossed her mind as he whipped out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She dabbed it to her eyes, wiping away her sorrow as best as she could.

"You know, it's really not so bad. Once the surprise or novelty or whatever wears off, it's all the same either way." He was lying to console her and she knew it. She gave him a watery smile either way.

"Thank you Teddy. And don't lie to me." She added as an afterthought. He gave her a charming smile.

"There's a good girl. See? Isn't so hard to keep crackin' wise, is it?" He punched her playfully in the shoulder and she let out a small laugh. He stood up, grabbing her bag before she could protest. She tested her legs before standing with him.

"Let's have a run down to the kitchens, shall we?" He offered. She couldn't help but smile at his sweetness.

"I can't hide from them forever, Ted. It's best if I just face it now." She sighed, glancing down at the _Prophet._ His voice brought her eyes back to him.

"Yeah, 's what I thought, too. I just wasn't sure as if you'd want to. Figured I'd give you the option." He gave her a small smile and tucked a lock of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. She blushed despite the jumble of emotions inside her.

He took a step toward the door and she followed him. She tucked the handkerchief away in the pocket of her skirt before they could run into anyone in the halls.

The first few people they came across, she could've sworn they were staring at her. Hell, they probably were. She wasn't used to getting so much attention. She was pondering it and blindly following Teddy when someone ran smack into her, nearly bowling her over.

"Oh, I'm so-" she started before the boy's face popped into sight. It was James. It was only his first year, so they rarely saw each other except for in the common room, but they knew each other well enough, anyways.

"Hullo, Victoire. Hey, Teddy! Erm, sorry for runnin' into you and all, but I'm racing Fittinks, so I'll see you later!" With that, he kept sprinting, leaving them in stunned silence for a moment. She shook her head in amused silence.

"Boys." She muttered. It was apparently loud enough for Teddy to hear, as he turned towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Oi. Watch who you're insulting. Not all of us are like that, thanks." She smiled at his insulted expression.

"Oh, what a load of tosh. All you boys act like that in your first year." She gave him a smile and they continued their trek to the Great Hall. He held a tapestry back for her so she could pass through to the stairs behind it.

"Yeah, but some of us grow out of it sooner than others. James - he's gonna take a while to get past that phase." They both snickered in amusement. They passed in silence for a bit before Teddy suddenly spoke up.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" He questioned her. She frowned. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but she hadn't planned on going. She was going to finish off her holiday homework so that she could enjoy herself during her holiday.

"Ahm, I was gonna do my homework. So I'm not piled with it over break. Why do you ask?" She replied. He looked uncomfortable, and he reached up to scratch the back of his head. His hair was a turquoise-green now, and she wondered how often he changed the color without realizing it.

"Oh, I was just wondering, y'know. It's too bad - if you were coming, I'd invite you to have a Butterbeer with me and Wilkins at the Three Broomsticks. It's gonna be pretty boring, because Charlie and Eckley are hanging with their birds, the wankers." He cut off abruptly, and she couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed or just because he realized he was rambling. She blushed as she realized that he'd effectively just asked her on a date. She smiled and blushed, running her hair through her fingers from nerves.

"Well, ah, I could always go in the beginning. I mean, I could just come back to the castle early to get my work done." She gave him a nervous smile. His face lit up as though she'd just told him she had tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

"Yeah? Ah, cool. So, I'll see you there then, I guess." He tried to downplay his initial excitement. They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way back. Soon enough, the doors to the Great Hall were looming over to their left, and her nerves came racing back to her in a way that made her feel like vomiting. He must've noticed her queasy look, because he placed a hand on her lower back and urged her forward, rubbing small, soothing circles there.

"It'll all be fine. Remember, it'd only be worse if you hid from them now." He murmured to her as they drew closer to the chatter of the Great Hall. Suddenly, her mind veered off the track it was on and she looked up at him curiously.

"Don't you have a class right now?" She was sure she'd never seen him in the Great Hall at this time. He smiled down at her.

"Yeah. But I say you're more important that one Potions class. Especially when it's with those Slytherin gits." He joked. She frowned at the idea that he was skipping class, but was unable to hold back a smile at the thought that he'd skipped class for her. That was, until she realized that he'd ferried her halfway down the Gryffindor table.

She tried to ignore the stares, instead focusing on the Professors' table. Professor McGonagall was staring at them intently as well, and Victoire wondered if the stoic woman knew Teddy was supposed to be in class right now. She was sure she must've, and wondered if their Head of House somehow knew that he was consoling her right now.

They finally reached an empty spanse of table and he pushed her lightly toward the bench. She took her seat and he slid into the place next to her, his shoulder brushing hers in a somehow-comforting manner as he did so. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She murmured lowly to him as he began to load up her plate with her favorites - shepherd's pie and thick, London-style chips. He handed it back to her and began to fill his own plate without acknowledging the thanks. They ate in silence for a few moments before the weight of the stares started to cave in on her.

"Erm... Teddy. They all think I'm one, too, don't they." His head whipped to her with surprising speed, considering she had thought he'd been ignoring her existence. His eyes were inscrutable as he stared at her.

"Victoire, they wouldn't be persecuting you like this if they thought you were a werewolf - trust me. They'd be ignoring you completely." He spoke from experience, and she knew it. His first year had been rather difficult on him - she'd heard dad talking about it with mum that year. Of course, he was so fun to be around and such an engaging personality that people could hardly treat him like rubbish for very long, and by the time she made it to Hogwarts the next year, he had a whole gang of mates.

She nodded. "Okay. Thanks." This time, he acknowledged her gratitude.

"No problem. We pups need to stick together." He gave her a charming smile and she blinked, taking in what he said. She let out a snort of laughter at the pun. He replied in kind and soon enough they had dissolved into hysterics.

She wondered how he got her to that point as she realized that she had completely forgotten the people around them. She couldn't bring herself to care, though. Being with Teddy always seemed to make her more at ease. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way about her. The date proposal seemed to suggest yes, but that wasn't for sure. She hoped that he did though, because she enjoyed spending time with him. She wondered if dating him could be any better.

* * *

><p>AN: Oooh, fun fun. Little TeddyVictoire fluff there. How adorable. I just love them, they're so cute. Hope you enjoyed, reviewers get brownies! :)


End file.
